Why Is The World So Cold?
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: I'm stuck up in the world on my own. Forced to think that hell is a place called home. The one person I trusted more than life itself let me down. Betrayed me. Take mercy on me. Just take me away. Please, your all I have left. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Why Is The World So Cold?**

**I'm stuck up in the world on my own. Forced to think that hell is a place called home. The one person I trusted more than life itself let me down. Betrayed me. Take mercy on me. Just take me away. Please, your all I have left. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: Written from the heart. AKA, written from experience. I guess I kinda get how Nick J feels now. At least sadness gets good songs out of him. In my case, at least my depression and sadness brings out a good-ish story out of me. To save confusion, this is written in Miley's POV. And if your wondering who she's talking to, go screw yourself. Sorry, like I said, I'm depressed. If you get confused, read my AN at the end.**

**- W h y I s T h e W o r l d S o C o l d ? -**

I'm bleeding on the inside. I'm crying on the outside. He knows he's to blame. You know he's to blame too. You know I'm the victim to this, yet you still don't do anything. I trust you, and I know you'd never do anything to lose my trust. Your all I have left. I can't turn to my family. I can't turn to my friends. I can't turn to him.

He promised me. You heard him. You heard him loud and clear. He said whatever happened between us, we'd be best friends forever. He promised I could always trust him. He promised after everyone had walked out that door, he'd still be sitting right beside me, ready to listen. He promised even after every star had burned out, he'd still be shining brightly for me. He promised he'd never abuse my trust. You heard him.

I didn't mind him dating her. I was with Liam. I love Liam. I honestly do. It's not a publicity stunt. It's not for my movie. You know better than anyone that I'm being honest when I say this. I don't know if I love him more than Nick yet, because our relationship, my feelings for him, they're still raw. Like you said, all it takes is time. Your always right.

I was happy for him. There wasn't any jealousy between us now. I was happy with Liam. He was happy with her. Everything was perfect. Perfect until he ruined it anyway. He took her damn ass stiletto and trampled on me with it. Why did you let him do that to me?

He ruined my perfect evening. Everyone may think it's weird to like being alone, but you understand. You understand everything. That's why I love you with everything possible. You understand why sometimes people just need to be alone with their thoughts.

It was such a beautiful night. The moon illuminated brightly and it you know I love looking at the moon. It's such a beautiful creation, so peaceful, so serene. The stars surround it, the perfect scene. I love night time. It's my time to spend with you. I cherish it the most, and I know you know this.

Then I heard voices coming from around the corner. I was curious. It's a bad habit. I know you don't like nosy people, but I really can't help it. I wish I could change my horrible characteristics, but it's harder than it seems. I know you understand better than anyone else.

I saw them both sitting on a bench together. They were adorable together honestly. They were giggling and whispering to each other. It was a beautiful scene. I'm so happy for him. It was about time we both moved on from the past and each other, and now we both have. Now we could be best friends and just that.

Just as I was about to walk away, I heard my name. Curiosity got the best of me, and I leaned in closer to be able to listen. I heard them talking about me. You know what they said. You know how by each word he uttered out of his mouth, my heart broke slowly and painfully. As if he ripped it out of my chest and threw it to the ground. My chest burned, my face was flushed. Why am I even telling you this? You already know. I know you encountered that pain with me. I know you did. You always do.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. He betrayed me. How could he do that to me? How could he say that about me? What happened to those four years we were best friends? What happened to the two of those four years we dated? What happened to all the I love you's? The 'I care about you's'? The memories? The promises? Where did everything go? I need answers, and your the only who can provide.

That was just the tip of the iceberg. You already know that. The pain had been building for weeks now, and his broken promises just tore me down, broke me apart. Into a million pieces that not even Liam can pick up. He doesn't know how to. He doesn't know how to mend my broken heart.

Where am I friends gone when I need them? I let them drift apart from me. I let Mandy slip out of my fingers, and now the only girl I trusted with everything in me is gone. Who am I meant to go to know? I can't go to Demi, we're not close enough. Our friendship, it's just like my relationship with Liam. It's beautiful, but for things like this, serious things, it's just too raw. She doesn't know how to handle me. I can't just dump all my crap on the poor girl. I can't be that selfish.

You said my family will always be the ones to pick up my pieces. You said they'd be the only people to stick next to me through everything. But, that's not true. My family don't care about me. They hurt me. Just like everyone else did.

My brother, Trace, he can't even make enough time to call me. He doesn't answer my calls. Ever. He doesn't care about me. I'm just his little sister. The one he needs to up his fame. He doesn't love me. You know he doesn't love me, so please don't lie to me.

My sister, Brandi, she always avoids me. Whenever I ask if we can hang out. Go shopping. Have dinner. Anything, she rejects. She's too busy. I'm too young. She doesn't wanna be stuck with me. She has better things to do. She doesn't love me. You know she doesn't love me, so please don't lie to me.

My brother Braison, all he does taunt me. He may think it's a joke, but it kills me. I can't even describe the pain I'm going through. He said I'm overweight last week. Since then, I starve myself. You already know that. I have breakfast, a bowl of cereal, that's it. So this past week, all I've had is cereal. But I'm still fat. He doesn't love me. You know he doesn't love me, so please don't lie to me.

My sister Noah, she stays in her room all day. She doesn't want to play with me. She says I'm annoying. She says I'm too old. She doesn't want anything to do with me. She doesn't love me. You know she doesn't love me, so please don't lie to me.

My parents, they're sick of me. They think I'm growing up too fast. Do you think I'm growing up too fast? They're always so disappointed in me. They never even look at me. They never ask me where I'm going. They never talk to me any more. They don't care any more. They don't love me any more. You know they doesn't love me, so please don't lie to me.

Who am I supposed to turn to now? Please tell me, because your all I have left. Please don't say your sick of me too, because it's all over if you are. Please God, take mercy on me. I want to kill myself, but I can't. I know you don't like suicidal. So I won't. Please just take me away from here. Please. I'm begging you. I can't stand it any more. I don't have anyone. Anyone but you. Your all I have left. I can't stand this pain any longer. Take me away God. Take me away from here, far away. Far far away.

I'm stuck up in the world on my own. Take me away from this world. Bring me to where you are. I want to be with you. I want to be with you, safe in your arms. I'm forced to think hell is a place called home. It's not home any more. The only place I can call home now is you. So take me away. Please. Everythings over. I can't give anything to this world any more. This world took everything and anything from me. You saw.

Why is the world so cold to me? What did I do to deserve this? Please take mercy on me. I want to get away. Your the only one who has the power to do that.

_**So please just take me away.**_

**- W h y I s T h e W o r l d S o C o l d ? -**

**Hope that wasn't too bad. I was just depressed and I needed to get it all out. It wasn't like what happened to Miley in the story, this is just how I expressed it. Basically, Miley heard Nick telling Selena about how much he hates her and shit. She broke down. Her friends left her. Her family don't care about her any more. She's praying to God to take mercy on her and just take her away. So whenever she says 'you' she's talking to God. Please review and make me feel appreciated. It means the world to me, honestly. **

**-W h y I s T h e W o r l d S o C o l d ? -**


End file.
